


Glowing vials

by foxsteen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, they're conjux and everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsteen/pseuds/foxsteen
Summary: Muffled moans could be heard, coming from the lab, in the empty hallway of the north wing. The room, locked from the inside, was partially illuminated with a subdued orange light, and the numerous vials scattered on the different benches seemed to glow. An almost translucent mist was floating around, heavy with heat, and carrying the sweet smell of ozone.





	Glowing vials

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple but sweet sticky session between two happy conjux endurae. Fully deserved for them and for us.

Most of the crew of the Lost Light was in deep recharge, silence enveloping the ship in a bubble of rare serenity. 

Muffled moans could be heard, coming from the lab, in the empty hallway of the north wing. The room, locked from the inside, was partially illuminated with a subdued orange light, and the numerous vials scattered on the different benches seemed to glow. An almost translucent mist was floating around, heavy with heat, and carrying the sweet smell of ozone. 

A pleading cry resonated against the walls, and shaking digits pushed in a screeching sound one of the glowing vial, which was diffusing a warm red light. Brainstorm raised his helm from his task and parted the little vessel away, dimmed optics barely looking at the object, rather than gazing with wonder at the dazzling mech above him. 

Perceptor raised his helm of his elongated posture on the bench, and Brainstorm felt a delicious shiver run through his burning frame as his orange optics locked with the predatory look the blue half-closed optics displayed. 

“Go on.” Perceptor rasped, his EM field pressing feverishly against Brainstorm’s. 

He took his place back obediently, kneeling between the microscope's tights, hands gripping softly the sides of the white metal and slick glossa resuming its teasing movements, rolling slowly against the heated rim. The shining blue lights of his red valve were a fascinating sight that Brainstorm took pleasure in making puffed and dilated. He licked at one with gentle attention, and pushed against the mesh's folds, touching almost all the little lights at once. A shaking pede came nudging at one of his side wing, and he smiled against the valve lips. His hands gripped the microscope more firmly, preventing his rocking hips to move too much under the growing charge, and came kissing the anterior node, closing around it and nipping at it. It sent a shiver down Perceptor's spinal strut, who flunged his helm back, hissing between his dentae. 

He repeated the action several times, enjoying the melodious moans he was getting out of his lab partner. After a few breems, the throbbing node was slightly pumped up, and his shade was darker than the rest of the valve. Inhaling the strange scent of transfluid, Brainstorm kissed the little nub with the last semblance of consciousness he possessed at this point, and pushed frankly his intakes against the valve, slipping his glossa inside the wet red folds. 

Squirming helplessly on the main lab table, Perceptor whined loudly and arched his back. Optics unfocused, face warm and body oversensitive, he could only rely on his vocalizer to express his growing pleasure. And on his cooling fans, which were roaring at full speed, matching Brainstorm's. They were loud, and ever since Brainstorm had come behind him and sucked at his throat merely twenty breems ago, someone must have take the hallway and heard them through the door. And Perceptor couldn't bring himself to care. 

Brainstorm's glossa wriggled and pushed deep around his over simulated nodes and their blue lights suddenly flared brighter. He overloaded in a piercing cry, offlining his optics and pressing his legs around his lab partner, the little control he still had over his body lost in the undulating charge running through him. His burning processor left him hazy, and after a few breems, a comforting current was flowing inside his relaxed frame. He felt good. 

Brainstorm stared at his lover's relaxed face, a warm feeling nudging at his spark. Pushing against his knees, he came wrapping himself above Perceptor, stroking the microscope's jaw and leaving a trail of light kisses on his pink face. 

“That was amazing,” Perceptor breathed, sending him a rare genuine smile.

“Of course, it was. I’m the one between your legs remember?”

He earned himself a pair of exasperated rolling optics, and he grinned, pushing his helm against the glassed-chest, catching through their shared-bond the throbbing movements of his conjux’s warm spark. He could have almost fallen into recharge, tightly pressed against Perceptor, if it was not for...

“Would you... would you like to release your charge?”

“Primus, yes please.” Brainstorm breathed out, pushing on his servos to face Perceptor again, his interface panel already opened.

Perceptor smirked knowingly. Of course he would have noticed the badly hidden frustration through his conjux’s bond. This, and the spike fully extended pressed against his leg. He shifted a hand from Brainstorm’s wing and came teasing the head of the light blue length. At his touch, all the orange nodes on the spike enlightened, and a strangled groan came up to his audials. He stroked the spike in a lazy motion, rubbing with more strength the orange nodes distributed along it, making them flicker with burning charge. Brainstorm was soon panting heavily, hazy optics fixed on the flushed face of his conjux. His gaze suddenly fell on shiny lips, and he pressed light kisses onto them. It was Perceptor who first let his glossa glide over Brainstorm’s lips. The kiss deepened, and both mechs moaned loudly at the sensation of their shared oral lubricant melding through the sensual dance of their glossa.

Brainstorm’s hips were, at this point, moving without control, thrusting his spike against Perceptor’s hand, while his own hands had dropped down the microscope’s thighs, blunted digits gripping firmly the white metal.

“Percy, please, let me...” Brainstorm gasped, only to be cut by a mind-blowing kiss. Lost in sensations, the jet barely registered the dark digits guiding his spike in front of Perceptor’s open valve panel, until the orange node on the tip connected with a blue one. A cry escaped his mouth, and he yanked the white thighs forward against his own, his frame curling over Perceptor’s. 

The dampened valve enveloped in a gripping heat the spike, and numerous shining nodes connected together, sending small jolts of charge in his entire frame. 

“Frag, you’re exquisite.” Brainstorm smiled down at his lover, and bucked his hips, pushing the spike deeper in the throbbing valve.

“Yes that’s – it’s good,” Perceptor hissed as the spike plunged to the hilt. His shaking legs, spread around the other’s waist, came to curl around it, as he took a hold on Brainstorm’s helm. He moaned lengthily when the spike started to repeatedly slam back and forth, brushing and rubbing almost violently against his callipers and nodes. A low and pleased hum emanating from Brainstorm’s engines muffled a bit the wet sounds of their coupling.

At the feeling of callipers squeezing down his spike, Brainstorm moaned a loud shout of completion. Transfluid spurted from the pulsing spike into the valve and Perceptor shouted his own overload, as the burning fluids came coaxing all his hidden nodes. 

Resting on shaking elbows on both sides of Perceptor’s helm, Brainstorm slid his spike slowly from the glowing valve, contemplating with amazement the sheer fluids coming out of it, brighten under the blue and orange nodes. Exhausted, he let his tense legs carry him to the ground, where he kneeled, mimicking his previous posture, when his glossa was buried deep between Perceptor's tights. He took a few breems to let his fans cooling down his heated frame, and to reboot all his systems. 

“I love you,” Perceptor whispered from above him, and he heard the frame of his bonded rasping against the table.

“Love you too,” he answered, when he was joined on the ground, fixed by a pair of soft and tired optics.

Perceptor settled comfortably against the bench, his legs spread around Brainstorm, valve panel closed, but still warm and visibly sticky. The jet gave him an endearing smile and retracted back his depressurized spike in his own panel. He reached for a dark servo, and grasped one, tying their digits together. It was during these intimate moments, when they truly felt alone on the ship, in the barely lit lab, surrounded by glowing vials and silence, that Brainstorm felt the happiest. It was their night, their privileged evening. 

“Sweetspark...,” he murmured, laying his front helm against Perceptor's, forgetting everything, everything but the beautiful face looking at him with an exhausted fondness written all over it. “If only I could stop time...” He leaned forward and came resting in a lazy motion his lips against his conjux’s.

“I'm sure you can actually,” the microscope laughed, the sound muffled by the pair of lips against his own. “You've built a time machine. At this point, I'm fairly sure you can make whatever you want.”

“Don't tempt me,” he groaned, and leaned forward to kiss the laughing mech chastely. He was rewarded by Perceptor’s free servo on his left side wing, which stroked softly the thin metal.

Unconsciously, they brought themselves close, until a red scope came resting to the right of Brainstorm’s helm. Without a word, they sent a command to their chest-plates, and soon, the lab was illuminate by a colourful pattern of dazzling blue light, of subdued red light and of dark reflections running all over the white walls.

Their burning sparks whirled towards one another, nudging the other with soft lashes of blue tendrils. It was a gentle merging, smooth, delicate and beating with slow pulses of deep affection. Their optics cracked white with charge and they embraced the shaking frame of the other, surrounded by reassuring warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and english as a foreign language. This might have some mistakes!


End file.
